howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Promotional Stills Hiccup and Astrid discover a mysterious new world.jpg Hiccup and Astrid holding hands HTTYD3.jpg Hiccstrid Hidden World Promo.jpg HTTYDHiddenWorld-Hiccstrid.png Promo Still - Hiccup with the Hooligans.jpg Trailer Screenshots Trailer 1 Astrid and Hiccup holding hands HTTYD3 2.jpg Hiccstrid1-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Hiccstrid2-HTTYD3Trailer1.png SmolderingStump-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Hiccstrid3-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Oh... sorry.PNG Did she just disappear.PNG Astrid and Hiccup upon witnessing one of the abilities of the Light Fury.PNG Astrid and Hiccup exploring the hidden world.PNG Astrid and Hiccup exploring the hidden world 2.PNG Astrid and Hiccup start to explore the hidden world.PNG Astrid and Hiccup riding Stormfly exploring the hidden world.PNG Trailer 2 HTTYD3Trailer(17).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(12).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(11).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(10).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(4).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(16).jpeg Hidden World in Trailer 2 (2).JPG Hiccup and Astrid, thinking of a name for the white night fury's species.JPG Hiccup and Astrid, naming the species Light Fury.jpg Light Fury and Toothless, captured.JPG Berkians having a meeting in the Great Hall.jpg Film Screenshots THW-Astrid-10.jpg THW-Astrid, Ruffnut-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Ruffnut-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Astrid, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Valka, Stormfly.jpg THW-Gobber, Astrid, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber, Hiccup.jpg THW-Hiccup, Gobber, Snotlout, Astrid, Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Valka, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Tuffnut, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly, Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-5.jpg Astrid tells Hiccup the consequences of rescuing Dragons.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-6.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-7.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-8.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-9.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-10.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-11.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-12.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-13.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-14.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-15.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-16.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-17.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-18.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-19.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-20.jpg You knew what you were getting into.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Astrid, thinking of a name for the white night fury's species.JPG Hiccup and Astrid, naming the species Light Fury.jpg THW-Astrid, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-42.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch.jpg THW-Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 6.jpg THW-Astrid, Fishmeat.jpg THW-Astrid-11.jpg THW-Astrid, Deathgripper.jpg THW-Astrid, Deathgripper-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Deathgripper-3.jpg THW-Astrid-12.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber, Hiccup, Toothless, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid;Valka.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-6.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-8.JPG THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-5.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-35.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-21.jpg THW-Astrid, Gobber, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg THW-Astrid.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-22.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the side of the head.jpg THW-Astrid-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Eret, Gobber, Hiccup, Toothless.jpg Trailer2-Valka-Hiccup-Astrid-Eret.JPG THW-Astrid, Eret, Gobber, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-36.jpg THW-Astrid, Stormfly.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-6.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Valka-5.JPG THW-Astrid, Hiccup-30.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-31.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-32.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 9.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 8.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 10.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-33.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Astrid.jpg Another view after the cliff.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-34.jpg Hiccup AND Astrid see Toothless.jpg Astrid is woried for Hiccup.jpg The Rumblehorn surprise the couple.jpg The Rumblehorn sees Hiccup AND Astrid.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 60.jpg THW-Astrid-5.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless-3.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-13.JPG THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Ruffnut.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-37.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-38.jpg THW-Astrid, Eret, Fishlegs, Fishmeat, Gobber, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Valka.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-4.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-5.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-9.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-17.JPG Hiccup kisses Astrid on the cheek THW.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-15.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-16.JPG THW-Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 31.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 32.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 63.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 54.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 15.jpg THW-Astrid-8.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-39.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-40.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-41.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 16.jpg Astrid whistles.jpg THW-Astrid-13.jpg THW-Astrid-9.jpg THW-Astrid-14.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-28.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at each other HTTYD3.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-29.jpg Astrid and Hiccup putting their heads together THW.jpg THW-Astrid-6.jpg THW-Astrid-7.jpg THW-Astrid, Stormfly-2.jpg THW-Astrid-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Stormfly-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Stormfly-4.jpg THW-Hairy Hooligans, Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Eret, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Stoick, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Mother, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Gothi, Hiccup.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-24.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-25.jpg THW-Astrid, Gothi, Hiccup-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Gothi, Hiccup-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Gobber, Gothi, Hiccup, Valka.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kiss during their wedding.jpg Astrid and Hiccup Wedding kiss.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Astrid's Parents, Gobber, Hiccup, Stoick Statue Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Eret, Fishlegs, Gobber, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Valka.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup-27.jpg THW-Haddock Family.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, Zephyr.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-3.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-4.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink, Zephyr-5.jpg THW-Astrid, Hiccup, Nuffink, Toothless, Zephyr-2.jpg THW-Astrid, Zephyr, Stormfly.jpg THW-Astrid, Nuffink.jpg Miscellaneous GIFs Hiccup kissing the side of Astrid's head.gif Hiccup kissing Astrid's cheek.gif Hiccstrid battle scene THW 2.gif Hiccstrid battle scenne THW 3.gif Hiccstrid battle scene THW 4.gif Hiccstrid putting their heads together.gif Hiccstrid wedding kiss.gif Hiccstrid standing by cliff.gif Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World